international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Haris
Demon Haris (This character was created by Belle) Καλά ξεκίνησε το μισό γίνει Demon (Δημων) Haris was born on August 15th to Κοριννα, a Veela and Αριστοτελης a Muggle-born wizard, in a remote mountain village in Greece. A Half-Veela he transformed into a harpy for the first time at birth. He is susceptive blood-born code, prejudiced and aggressive with little remorse. History The twins have very little knowledge of their mother, their father keeps old photographs and paintings of her locked or hidden away collecting dust in their attic. Their grandparents Evander and Zoe often make the mistake of commenting on how much Xenia looks like her mother, Andromeda is always the one to remind them that they look very much like yiayia Gaea too. Xenia is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. Demon, even with his name is the more laid back twin, a combination brawn and brain to Xenia's brain and brawn. Aristotle worries he does not have the right influence for his children, he is Muggle-born with few, and far between relatives being magical by any means. Andromeda has the taught the twins everything they know about magic, she is a Seer. She has been very silently prophesying the entire lives of the twins. She is aware of Xenia's is sensitivity only during sleep, and occasionally personality disorders. She knows of does Demon's combination of symptoms. The twins both suffered mild damage to their primary cortex during birth. Demon is much more predictable, then Xenia. The irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage Xenia lives with is far more unpredictable compared to the mild primary motor cortex damage Demon lives with. Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment, cousin Apolonia was raised very similarly, Demon is very close to his while Xenia not. Aristotle enrolled the twins in the Academy, he and his sister had done the same and were separated into opposing houses. Andromeda was accepted into Gomes, and Aristotle into Maximinus, which at the time, for his blood status was rare. Demon following his father was accepted into Maximinus, Xenia and rival cousin Apolonia were placed in Ihejerika and Aethelberg. |-|Name= Full Name: Demon Haris Pronunciation: DIYMahN · HEY-R-ihS Meaning: Demon Demon (Δημων) Haris Demon' language of origin is Old Greek. Demon is of the meaning 'demon'. Haris mythological Greek name which means "Grace" or an origin of the Arabic Haris, which means "Lion" or "Guardian". Primarily used in the English language and it is also of English origin, which is in turn derived from the first name Harry. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Greek Native Language: Greek Languages Spoken: Greek, Catalan, English Accent: Greek Type of Childhood: Normal Earliest Memory: Breaking into the attic Pet: Eagle Owl ; Μιχαλης (Serafeim) |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Occlumency), Potion-making, Spellwork Dislikes: Book work, History, Art Handedness: Ambidextrous Clothing Style: Masculine Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthstone: Sardonyx Birth flower: Poppy Favorite Scent: Fennel, Olives, Thyme Favorite Drink: Mountain Tea Favorite Sweet: κανέλα cookies (homemade) Personality Demon is the most predictable, he has minor primary motor cortex damage sustained during birth.He spontaneously involuntary movements of specific body parts, it has been categorized by muggle doctors as mild tourette syndrome. He is a silent killer, he has uncharacteristically astounding cooking and potion-making skills. Fighting is not what he does by choice, Demon is capable of Machiavellian charm, and sincere dishonesty. Even with his Aggressively passive nature Demon will fight you. He will stalk and he will hunt an enemy to the ends of the earth. Strengths Patient, Deliberative, Knowledgeable Weaknesses Involuntary movements of specific body parts, (categorized by muggle doctors as mild tourette syndrome), ill-behaved, self-satisfied, Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Veela Category:Adults Category:Born in Greece Category:Greek Category:Haris Family Category:Belle Linda Category:Half-Breed Haris Category:August Birthday Category:Graduate Category:18 Year Olds Category:Maximinus Category:Name Begins With "D"